<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mandatory Party by IdlyReading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154096">The Mandatory Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlyReading/pseuds/IdlyReading'>IdlyReading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First time on ao3 so bare with me, Idk before the Future Arc, I’m bad at tags already, Not exactly LyricalWandering’s story but inspired by them, idk summary says main jist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlyReading/pseuds/IdlyReading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The foundation has never done anything like this before. A party? In the middle of January... This was odd to say the least but it seems like Kyoko is too distracted with some other things to worry about the real reasoning behind it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mandatory Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place a little before the future arc anime.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annoyance</p><p>If anyone were to ask her how Kyoko Kirigiri was feeling right now that’d be her answer- no, scratch that. If her grandfather or Makoto wanted to know about how this extremely out of the blue, inconvenient, waste of time, money, and resource situation, that was supposedly important enough to be mandatory was making her feel- that’d probably be her dulled down answer. Towards anyone else, the results vary. </p><p>Sitting at another long-drawn-out meeting, she seethed at the fact she was being forced to participate in some absurd party in the middle of the night. Something many people knew about Miss Kirigiri is that she was a pretty late night owl, but what they didn’t know and almost expected of her was that she did not stay up all night working on whatever papers that needed to be signed and filed. Instead, she spent her time reading whatever books she could scavenge while out on assigned missions and from her grandfather who was still out in hiding in Towa City. She doubted he would ever leave and come visit her and she was fine with that, she preferred being alone anyway or that’s at least what she convinced herself of.</p><p>Even as she dazed in and out of focus she understood the main point and major details. Many people were upset about the lack of a break from work during the holidays and New Years’ so there were a lot of grievances. “We can’t stop despair if we all fall into it.” She recalled hearing head official Tengan argue at an accounting department employee- Byakuya’s previous turf before he was recognized for his work and made a head of part of the defense division. It was rare to see any of the other head division leaders around the building, but recently she’s been seeing more of Tengan. Kirigiri was yet to decide whether or not that was truly a good thing.</p><p>Mentioning Togami, his speaking woke the young detective up from her subconscious slumber. “How exactly are we expected to dress for this enlivening event?” </p><p>After hearing the delivery of his question, Kyoko fought off a smirk, even after knowing him for almost two years his blunt sarcastic remarks still caught her off guard sometimes.</p><p>The answer given was simple, casual dress wear. It was also followed with a rude remark about getting out of the house once and a while but that was not what made anxiety shoot through her.</p><p>If you were to have one conversation with the young woman it’d be pretty clear social interactions were not her forte, if possible she avoided them like the plague in the 1300s. Not to say she couldn't handle them, in her own bias opinion she handled them very professionally, sticking to keeping them brief and to the point. Obviously, others thought the same as she was the division leader of public relations. </p><p>Still, the problems that seemed to keep piling on the more she thought about it kept drawing from her lack of experience in unprofessional large social gatherings. </p><p>“And how long are we expected to stay?” The previous affluent prodigy asks. An excellent question.</p><p>-</p><p>A few days had gone by since the meeting but the passing time had little effect on her very vivid memory of her expectations from her higher up, that was for once, the same as everyone else’s. She was not reeling in the delight of that, in fact, the very opposite. </p><p>Right after the meeting, several preparations were made. An announcement paper was hung along with the instructions for the day and it was mentioned several times, so there was no chance you didn’t hear about it. Another change was the overall atmosphere of the office. Instead of the day to day anxiety and boredom, it was filled with exciting tension. People were taking this pretty seriously as there were even people asking others to accompany them as a date like they were going to a school dance. </p><p>Kyoko was robbed of any memories about what might have occurred if Hopes Peak even had school dances, along with the opportunity to participate in some after she “woke up”. Still, she never gave any thought to it until now and she felt very fortunate for being able to skip those events.</p><p>She had no intention of asking for a date nor being accompanied as one, but if she were forced, she’d probably have to ask the second most excited person about the party she knew. Second, only to Asahina, Makoto Neagi was constantly trying to pry details about the highly anticipated event out of her.</p><p>“You’re blushing~” Asahina pointed out louder than necessary, Kirigiri could have sworn she saw a few heads turn their way. The smaller woman had insisted on having lunch with the detective for the second time this week and was walking alongside her in the crowded hallway.</p><p>As the slightly pink-faced woman fought to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head, she put some hair behind her right ear. A bad tendency of hers that seemed to be getting worse. That was shortly followed with a sigh she let escape her lower heavy lips. “I’m thinking,” was her only rebuttal.</p><p>“About what?” Hina asked with a throwaway question. She knew exactly what- or should she say who- the pretty purple-haired girl in front of her was thinking about. The woman in front of her slightly picked up her speed. </p><p>Right now Asahina’s main task was to just keep up with her. Even as an athlete she had trouble matching their walking speed as the hallway became more open. People going their opposite direction soon fizzled out, not many people were late to lunch except the people running late on a deadline or the higher-ups. All of them going where the two had just left, the cafeteria, but Kyoko preferred to eat (alone) in her office so that's where they were heading.<br/>
Soon she grew tired and resorted to a slow jog as she decided to continue the conversation. Clearly, the division leader wasn’t going to answer. “Or should I just say Makoto?”</p><p>That is what finally got the gloved woman to slow down to nearly a stop. It was so sudden Aoi almost crashed into her destroying both their lunches and her glorious pink glazed sprinkle donut.</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if you’d stay out of my personal affairs Asahina.” This made Hina give her signature pleading whine. A whine she always used, but had no effect, on Kirigiri when said woman refused to just call her Hina. Except, this time she was also using it to show her displeasure with her response.</p><p>“We’re friends!” She was hoping for some sort of small nod from her previous classmate but she guessed even that was expecting too much from her. “Listen, he’s alive. Many people wish they still had their partner to love and cherish... and eat donuts with… So stop being selfish and make a move!”</p><p>By the time she had finished her little speech, Kirigiri was already down the hall showing her disinterest in this conversation. Asahina groaned and lectured herself about expecting this. After all, her last conversation with the young woman about her unrequited love for Neagi ended with a warning that she’d leave the next time she’d try to play cupid and that she doesn’t have time for random idle chit-chat. Definitely into him, Asahina made a mental note of before joining her branch for lunch.<br/>
-</p><p>“So?” Makoto was on the other end of the call waiting expectantly, hoping for a speck of anything that would help his investigation on whether Kirigiri was interested in him.</p><p>“...No, nothing. Sorry, Makoto.” Asahina let out air from her nose to express her exasperation from this whole thing. She was currently plopped down on her bed looking at the door of her bedroom that was also being used as a storage place for her outfit tomorrow. She and Makoto had picked out what they were going to wear the first day the event was announced as they speculated about what it was going to be like when the time finally came.</p><p>Unfortunately, you had to stick to your own branch’s location for the first hour of it and Aoi was much more comfortable with division 14. So, they decided after her hour was up, she’d zoom over to her friends’ branch party and convince Kyoko to stay. From there they’d lay out their grand plan that was sure to work, it was thought out to the last detail.</p><p>“Operation Makoyo is a go.” She giggled on the phone, feeling like a school girl helping out her two friends.</p><p>“I already told you to stop saying that, it's embarrassing.” Neagi groaned into the phone, his face in his hand in a futile attempt to hide his blushing that Asahina already knew about, even through the phone.</p><p>“Just be sure to invite me to the wedding!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i haven’t written in around two years so i’m still looking for my style but this story shouldn’t be very long at all, maybe 3-5 chapters. </p><p>also LyricalWandering made a really cute one shot called Just Dance and that really inspired me to write this so read that if you’re bored. </p><p>if you have any constructive criticism or liked/hated it you can lmk in the comments ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>